Green Like Tiberium
by Mooarge
Summary: When a series of portals connect a world under siege by shadowy beasts with one rotted to the core by a green plague the inhabitants of both find themselves in a very strange position.
1. Chapter 1

Green Like Tiberium

When two civilizations meet it is normally an earth shaking even for those involved. Empires can fall, morality can be called into question, and the path is opened for the cruelest and most brutal aspects of human xenophobia to take room.

But such events need not end in bloodshed, human kindness can shine through in even the darkest of nights and most brutal of wars.

This is a tale of two civilizations both born to doomed worlds. One beset upon by an onslaught of black beasts while the other struggles in vain to fight back a crystal plague.

Alone it is very likely that the two civilizations would eventually fall, crumbling to dust before the forces that sought to bring them to their knees.

If they were brought together however….who could know what would happen.

Beacon Academy

It was a peaceful day when the event happened and Ruby was enjoying a peaceful walk around the Academy. She'd just been assigned as the leader of team RWBY the other day, an intimidating prospect if the young girl had ever seen one before, but she felt like she was up the task.

Mostly.

She still did get butterflies in her stomach every now and then.

But other than that she was as happy as a bee in a flower shop!

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!

"Whoa!" A massive fluctuation in the air knocked her off her feet and onto her bum. "What was that?!"

A quick look out the window revealed to her a strange sight.

It was a large portal of some sort, the massive hole in reality being visible being large enough to fit several buildings within it as a strange blue energy cackled along its edges.

On the other side was a walled city of some. Large watchtowers where visible along the wall with some strange contraptions that she could only guess where weapons and large cannon turrets guarding the outer portions. Some more guns pointed upwards into the sky where visible both near the walls and further into the city. The buildings themselves where a mixture of recognizable skyscrapers and weird hexagonal structures.

If she hadn't been in such shock Ruby probably would have admired the building planners for their dedication to weaponry, but at the moment she had another thought on her mind.

"I need to go tell the others." She muttered to herself before rushing back inside.

Whatever this was, it was going to be big.

She could feel it.

Washington Blue Zone/Pentagon Post Third Tiberium War

General Jack Granger was not having a good day. It had only been a month or so since the Scrin had been driven off the planet and he'd received word about Nod muddling around some old Second World War military facilities.

Naturally he sent forces in to stop whatever they were planning. Nod was nothing if not crafty, and he had no intention of repeating the mistake that lead to the entire Third Tiberium War in the first place.

Unfortunately it seemed that the forces he sent to stop Nod where unsuccessful, at least if the current situation was Nod's fault anyway.

And now there's a portal to god knows where sitting right outside one of the few blue zones left on the planet after the Scrin assault, and from the reports he'd been receiving similar portals had been opening up outside some of the other remaining blue zones as well.

"General" His aid Sarah Telfair said from her position at one of the many monitors at the headquarters. "Our men at the barriers of the blue zones are reporting people exiting the portals, they don't seem to be hostile but from what we can tell that aren't from any faction that we've encountered."

"Order the troops not to fire unless fired upon." In a case like this some mild discomfort was far better than another shooting war is Grangers eyes "And get the highest ranking negotiator on the line, I don't care who as long as they're more competent than Boyle and can get here on time."

Unknown Location

"My Lord" An armored Black Hand officer bowed before his prophet in a red lit room "Our forces sent to retrieve the Chronosphere have failed, it seems that GDI had caught wind of our efforts. We fought them back, but the Chronoshpere was heavily damaged in the fight, portals have already been opening up near blue zones around the world."

For his part Kane maintained a stoic expression. The early creation of the portals was not a part of the plan, but it was not an insurmountable obstacle either. Still he'd need to act fast if he wanted accomplish his objectives in time.

"Rem." Kane addressed the the newly named Black Hand officer "Go tell the technicians working on LEGION that I'm sending them a specialist to speed up the work, they are to follow her orders to the letter."

"Will that by all my lord?" The Red asked as he stood up.

"It will." With prophets final command given Rem left the room.

The Brotherhood was on the move, and heaven help whomever would seek to stop them.

Washington Portal Outskirts 2 Hours after the Shift

Teal Pastor was having a rather strange day all things considered.

She had been one of the first hunters sent to observe the strange portal that had opened up just outside of Vale, and the even stranger city that lurked on the other side. It was nothing like anything that she had seen on Remnant, although strangely enough the inhabitants spoke, or at least wrote in the same language as the people of Vale if the signs she could see where any indication.

It was pretty clear that the inhabitants of the city where just as aware of the portal as those of Vale if the military forces parked right outside the city itself and facing where a sign.

'Man' Teal thought to herself as she looked at the assembled forces. 'Those buildings on treads look like they could turn a Death Stalker into roadkill never mind the guns on em.'

Their where also several smaller versions of the buildings on treads, although these ones seemed far less intimidating overall and only seemed to possess one barrel as opposed to the two on the larger vehicles.

She could also recognized several car like vehicles roving around alongside some soldiers on patrol.

It was a good thing she had an invisibility semblance, because she was less then eager to find out how hostile these guys where, especially not with all of the firepower they were packing.

Still one of those cars with the rocket launchers mounted on the back seemed to be getting a bit too close for comfort.

Deciding it would be better to avoid detection so as to not start a shooting war Teal moved back to her side of the portal.

At the very least the inhabitants of this world did not seem overtly bloodthirsty even if they were well armed. Hopefully they'd be amendable to peaceful contact with the kingdoms of Remnant.

Things where hard enough on Remnant without a major conflict to rile the Grimm up, that much was certain.


	2. Chapter 2

Just outside the Portal/Remnant

Jack Bluefields was one of the older men in GDI's negotiations division to be sure.

A former commando who fought in both the first and second Tiberium wars Jack was well known among his fellows for his ability to think on his feet and adapt to change. Few people who remembered the time before Tiberiums arrival had changed for the better over the years, and even fewer remain unretired by the end of the Third Tiberium war.

More important than his combat record was his ability to remain calm and get a read on another person in relatively short order, something that had added him greatly in bringing over mutant tribes to GDI's side in the second war and convincing local warlords to keep their distance in the third one.

It was a small miracle that the civilization on the other side of the portal both spoke the same language and had similar enough first contact procedure even if the two facts where unnerving to many it made arranging an actual meeting much easier than it would have been otherwise.

Acting as his guards where a pair of Zone Troopers a stronger escort then average but the rough toughness of the strange black creatures that occasionally roamed through the portal meant that such a guard could be necessary.

The meeting location was in a small grassy opening surrounded be forest just on the other side of the portal. GDI naturally had taken care to scrub the local area as clean of Tiberium as a place can't get while the inhabitants of 'Remnant' did they're part by clearing the black beasts out from the meeting place.

Standing directly across from him was his counterpart from Remnant. She was a tall woman with pink hair and relatively light build. She seemed pleasant enough to be around but a large scare running across her right eye was evidence enough of some sort of past trauma. On either side of her there was a soldier in green armor wielding an axe. Jack himself wasn't sure if they were a ceremonial unit or if they were more potent then he looked, but with those black beasts running around he'd assume that the local where at least capable of holding their own in a fight.

Meeting him eye to eye the ambassador from Remnant smiled. "Hello I'm Petunia Pink of the Vale council; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm jack Bluefields of the Global Defense Initiative." Jack extended his hand. "The feeling is mutual."

Petunia was more than eager meet Jacks hand with her own. "Sorry for the Grimm that have been passing through your side of the portal, we would have tried to clear that area out sooner if we'd known a portal to another dimension was going to open up right next to it."

"No need to apologize." Jack said cordially as they broke the handshake. "We've had plenty of experience with rather…unnatural hostile forces on our side of the portal."

"So you have something like the Grimm in your world too?" Petunia's eyes widened. "That's just plain awful."

"Not exactly." Jack let out a sigh as he thought about how to explain the concept of Tiberium. "Our problem is less of a giant monster infestation and more of a crystal plague."

"A crystal plague?" Petunia blinked. "That doesn't sound good in the slightest,"

"It certainly has its downsides." Jack noted "But hey you've got to deal with hand you've been dealt, and I'd like to think we've managed to handle our issues well enough."

"That's good to hear." Petunia's smile returned to her face. "So do you want to get started with the negotiations proper? We can't just report back to our superiors saying we did nothing but make small talk after all."

"I suppose so." Jack shrugged. "It's not like negotiations are going to get done by themselves after all."

Unknown Location

To say that Salem was angry at the moment would be to say that the sun is hot.

Not that anyone outside of a handful of people would be able to tell, Salem was nothing if not able to keep a handle on her own emotions, something necessitated by the company that she tended to keep.

"Cinder" Salem called out to her servant. "Have the portals leading to the other realm stabilized?"

"They have." Cinders voice was subdued and unsure compared to her normal confident demeanor, while she could plan around a variety of things the sudden appearance of a portal to another world was not one of them.

"How…inconvenient." Salem's expression formed into one of annoyance, a cleaver mask crafted to hide the much stronger emotions boiling underneath. "Cinder I want you to cancel your current plans for the Vytal Festival."

"That can be arranged." Cinder gave her best to hide her confusion at the sudden change in orders. From what she's known her activities in the festival where to be a key part of the plan to bring down Ozpin, only something truly dire could have motivated her leader to call it off.

"Good." Salem spared her underling a glance before returning her attention to the blood red sky's facing her perch. "You are to gather as much information as you can and avoid open conflict until I give you further orders…understand?"

"I do." Cinders voice was even as she answered her superior.

"Very well." Salem began "I have one last amendment to make to your orders."

"Anything." Cinder continued to maintain her stoic expression. "Say the word and I'll make sure it gets done."

"If you are run into an organization that calls themselves the Brotherhood of Nod you are to report to me as soon as you can." Salem voice was stern. "Do _not_ allow yourself to be discovered until you do so, understand?

"Understood." Cinder answered, she had a feeling that things were going to become far more difficult than she'd first anticipated from this point on.

Southeastern Texas Yellow Zone

Like many areas around the world the yellow zone of Southeastern Texas had found himself home to a portal leading to the world of Remnant. Just like the others a large quarantine area have been set up to keep the alien life forms, now named 'Grimm' for the label the people of the had given them, contained.

However unlike the other portals this one was dangerously close to a nearby Red Zone, leading to a massive increased in anxiety and thus a greater number of Grimm swarming into the area.

Strongly enough the human garrison was not the main force fighting the extradimensional invaders.

"Sir!" A rifleman called to his superior as he looked through a pair of binoculars. "You have to see this!"

Silently the Rifelman's immediate superior, in this case a captain in command of the local based approached and took the binoculars from his subordinate.

He was greeted by a gruesome sight.

Hundreds, perhaps even thousands of Visceriods had gathered within the area, and where fighting with the smaller wolf like grimm. From the looks of it the Visceriods where winning as unlike most organized military's the wolves had to enter into melee range to do any damage, a fatal mistake when opposed the blob like mutants.

Other Grimm such as large bears where spotted in the vicinity, mostly large bears but occasionally a giant scorpion would also be found among their numbers.

The strangest thing however was that the Visceriods where not the only mutants present within the war zone. A large pack of Tiberium fiends, a tiberium life form rarely seen in modern times had moved into the conflict zone, the dog like mutants peppering the larger Grimm with Tiberium crystals that killed the horrific monsters with shocking speed. Worst of all a floater, a mutant that had been thought long extinct and held the rank of most dangerous Tiberium life form back when they were more prominent could be seen clinging to a Griffen life Grimm that seemed to grow slower the longer the mutant help onto it.

"Call command." The captain said as he slowly lowered the binoculars. "They need to hear about this."

Vale Council Chamber

"Good evening gentlemen." Shade von October greeted his fellow council members as he began the meeting. "I do believe that the first and most important topic of this meeting foes without saying."

"Yes." An orange haired female spoke up. "That whole interdimensional portal thing…which wasn't my fault by the way!" She added hastily.

"Are you sure Miss Orange?" A red haired male chuckled from his spot at the table. "I mean you said that the giant Mantis Shrimp wasn't your fault too but we all know that turned out to be a lie."

"Yes I'm sure!" Orwella Orange crossed her arms. "I know because I ordered all such projects cancelled after the incident with those big angry green people!"

"Orwella's insane shenanigans aside." A Green haired woman began taking a peak at the red haired male's abs in the process. "This is a very disconcerting turn of events."

"What was Petunia's opinion of this Global Defense Initiative anyway?" The red haired male added. "I don't know about the rest of you but if my neighbor's going to be _that_ well-armed I at least like to know the reason for it."

"From what she's said GDI appears to be trustworth." The Green haired woman replied "These 'Tiberium Life Forms' our scouts have been reporting fighting the Grimm certainly seem like they would take a lot of firepower to bring down, and as far as we can tell the people of the other side of portal have no access to Aura so it's only natural that they're need more 'conventional' firepower then we do."

"Ok but I have a feeling that they have more reason for all that firepower then that?" Orewlla raised an eyebrow. "Did Petunia mention any other enemies the people on the other side had besides hostile mutants Greva?"

"They have been fighting some cult called the brotherhood of Nod." Greva Green yawned. "But I don't think they're that much of a threat."

"Are you sure?" Orwella asked. "I mean they could have something like some crazy advanced technology or extremely ancient leader that lets them punch above they're weight class. Just because cults are more of a nuisances then anything else here doesn't mean that ones from other dimensions of all things have to be harmless."

"I don't think they are but I'll have Petunia gather some more information." Greva repied"So are we going to come to a conclusion on what do with these guys or what? I haven't slept in five days and it's started to wear on me."

"For the moment waiting and observing seems to be the best course of action." Von October answered clearly. "I will send word to the other Kingdoms and try to figure out how they are responding to this entire ordeal. Hopefully no of them will do anything foolish like start a major war."

"Ok cool." The red haired male leaned back. "Anyway has anyone seen my shirts? Someone keeps stealing them and I'm getting sick of having to show up to these meetings without one."

"I haven't!" Greva denied immediately. "I've been busy handling diplomatic…stuff."

"Smooth Greva." Orwella deadpanned as their red haired college shrugged. "Real smooth…not that I don't appreciate the results of your work." She finished eyeing the red haired college in question.


End file.
